


Let Me Put You Back Together

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Big Brother, Romantic moment in a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending (middle) to Blaine's shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put You Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> (originally written right after Big Brother aired)

Kurt knew the second Blaine broke. 

Leaving class like that, letting anger bleed through his cracked persona, needing to let it all out through some way so urgently that he actually left the room... Kurt knew. 

He also knew that he should give him space, but a mix of guilt and concern pushed him to slip out of the classroom, following Blaine through the empty hallways and into the locker room.

Kurt stayed just by the door, knowing full well that even he couldn't help Blaine at that moment, soon, though.

But he couldn't just stand and wait. So he returned to the choir room to drag Cooper with him the second the bell rang, pulling him towards where Blaine was hitting the punching bag with all his focus, barely noticing the two people watching him.

Cooper didn't say anything but the point had been made. Blaine may not have been able to express his feelings but the violence with which he used his body to soothe his pain was enough. 

It was when Blaine stepped into the shower that Kurt finally stepped forward. He dropped his bag near the stall, fully prepared to get undressed and sneak in behind Blaine.

But Blaine's shoulders were shaking and Kurt had to be there when he let go. He had to.

Ignoring his clothing and everything else, he stepped inside the barely covered stall, immediately wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. He tried not to notice how Blaine first flinched, only paying attention to how his body relaxed.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's neck. Feeling Blaine's sorrow and anger with every shake, the intense barrier he was still putting up, refusing to crack, despite everything, but so close.

He tightened his grip, relieved as he felt Blaine place his arms over his. Kurt would be there all night if he had to and he needed Blaine to know that without a doubt.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's spine, feeling the shiver, barely discerning itself from the tremble of sadness, but enough to make him continue, pressing gentle kisses over the tense skin.

Slowly tracing down his spine, over each shoulder, catching the rivulets of water, letting them slip over his lips as he presses in harder and kissed along Blaine's back, feeling him relax into the touch.

Soon enough the shaking subsided, replaced by whispers of his name and the eventual groan under the rushing of water.

This wasn't about sex or getting off, it was about something more than Kurt could really understand, but he would be there. He would always be there for Blaine.

Once Blaine's shoulders would have completely slumped, Kurt would turn him around gently before cupping his cheeks, pulling him in for a short kiss. If what Blaine needed was more then Kurt would gladly give in, but Blaine only kissed back softly.

Kurt didn't know what he had expected, maybe rushed passion or a total break down but this felt so intimate and simple in its effect, healing.

Their kiss broke and they stared each other with soft smiles, forgetting for a moment their location and the now cooling water rushing over them.

"I'm here."

Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say, but if the way Blaine choked on a small sob with a smile was any indication, it had been the right thing.

Kurt took him back in his arms, holding him close, Blaine's head resting against his chest, over his heart. After a moment, Kurt reached behind them to shut the water off.

He guided Blaine out and helped him get dried and dressed, ignoring his own wet state as he pulled Blaine back into the sports room, coaxing him into lying down on one of the practice mats.

They both laid there in silence, hands linked in the perfect moment of intimate comfort. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't expect him to talk but that if he wanted to, he would be there.

In the end they both fell asleep. But that didn't matter (except for the janitor), because they had all the time in the world to talk, they had tomorrow, they had forever.


End file.
